That One Special Day
by Dria Haddock II
Summary: A one-shot explaining that one special day Astrid had. Stoick should be happy! ;) Set after Race to the Edge. (Now a two-shot)
1. The Surprise

**Hello, dear readers! I hope you all like this little one-shot about Hiccup and Astrid! Enjoy! :D :D :D And don't forget to R &R!**

The sound of Hiccup in the forge had been going on all night, and it made sleeping a very difficult task to achieve. But suddenly, the pounding ceased. I sighed contently and tried to go back to bed. Until there was more pounding, coming from my front door.

"Ugh!" I groaned, just wanting to _sleep_! Luckily we were at Dragon's Edge, otherwise Hiccup would have my parents to deal with. _Luckily._ I walked to my front door, and opened it to see a very _suspicious_ Hiccup _._ "Hello Hiccup. Come in," I say formally, really just wanting to punch him real hard. Hiccup looked at me nervously,and then cautiously stepped in the hut.

"Ummm... heh heh... what are you doing?" He asked nervously.

"Nothing, I just want to know why you're even up!" I demanded. It looked like it was around dawn, but with Hiccup hammering all night long I had hardly gotten any sleep! But Hiccup seemed to brighten up a little when I asked that question.

"Actually, that's why I'm here" Hiccup informed me. "Come with me." He held out his hand for me to take. I looked at him curiously before taking his hand. We stepped outside my hut, and then Hiccup stopped me.

"What are we-" I started but then Hiccup cut me off.

"Snotlout!" He called out. I turned around and saw Snotlout coming from beside my house

"What are you-" I tried again, but Snotlout cut me off.

"Close your eyes" He instructed. I complied, but only because I was curious as to what in the _world_ was going on! I felt a cloth go over my eyes, and then someone tied it up. I opened my eyes only to reveal that I was blindfolded.

"Hey!" I protested. This all was very suspicious. _Very_ suspicious.

"Just relax, Astrid" I heard Hiccup tell me. 'And start walking, too" He added. I didn't think I had another choice, so I followed, Hiccup's hand guiding me. I would never admit it to anyone openly, but it felt reassuring to have Hiccup guiding me. Eventually, though, we stopped, and Hiccup let go of my hand.

"Hey!" I exclaimed. "Where did you go?" I asked. The blindfold was a good one, so I couldn't see anything, I just heard the hushed voices of Hiccup, Fishlegs, Snotlout, Tuffnut, and Ruffnut. I decided that I wanted to see what was going on, so I went to take off the blindfold, when I heard Ruffnut.

"Hey Astrid, don't lift your blindfold. You'll ruin everything." She told me. I grumbled, not wanting to feel blind anymore but decided to play along with their little game.

"Fine" I grumbled. Suddenly, someone grabbed my hand.

"Alright, come on Astrid." Hiccup told me. I started walking and Hiccup guided me some more. We walked for a long time, until the chill night air was replaced by heat from the sun. Looks like it's morning now.

"Where are we going?" I asked Hiccup. We'd been walking for a while, and I was starting to get frustrated.

"You'll see" Was all he said. UGH! Why wouldn't he just tell me! That frustrated me even more! After what I guessed was a few minutes, we stopped. "Okay, I need you to do exactly what I say. Can you do that?" he asked. I nodded."Alright. I want you to stand still, and spread your arms out.

"Okay..." I said, doing what he said. Something was off about this, but I didn't know what. Hiccup let go of my hand and I heard him walking away (Only because of his prosthetic). Suddenly, I heard wings flapping, and Hiccup's voice calling out to me.

"Okay! Now, take off the blindfold!" FINALLY! I took it off, and then once again spread out my arms. It took a bit to adjust to the light, but I did, eventually. And just in time. I felt myself being lifted up from the ground. I,of course, reacted accordingly. I screamed my head off. I looked up to see Toothless carrying meto a tall tree. I saw what he was planning and screamed some more. Eventually, we made it to what was probably the tallest tree at Dragon's Edge, and plopped me down so I was hanging from one of the taller branches (of course!), finishing off with Toothless on the tree making it so the only thing between me and the ground was air.

"HICCUP! Get me DOWN from!"I screamed, wanting to at _least_ not be hanging from this tree!

"You have to give me a chance to explain" he told me, trying to be serious, but I saw a playful glint in his eyes. I then realized what he was doing and decided to play along.

"I am NOT listening to ANYTHING you have to say!" I said, inching towards Toothless. Hiccup grinned, before regaining his serious demeanor.

"Than I won't speak. Just let me show you. Please Astrid" He asked. I lifted myself up onto the branch and Hiccup held out his hand. But instead of smacking it, this time I took it. Hiccup looked surprised, but then grinned and helped me off. I decided to continue playing along, and said:

"Okay. Now get me down." I said, looking at the ground.

"Alright Toothless down, gently." Hiccup told him, but Toothless knew what we _actually_ meant. Toothless prepared himself, and slowly lifted up in the air. Hiccup turned to look at me "See? Nothing to be afraid of!" He told me. I grinned. Hiccup laughed and leaned in closer. "Unless you're as crazy as me. Than he almost kills you with spins and dives" He whispered. I laughed, causing Hiccup to grin. That was short lived, however, as Toothless decided that there was too much talking, so he zoomed off! Hiccup and I screamed as he grabbed Toothless and I grabbed Hiccup. Toothless dived into the water, and did a bunch of tricks, having the time of his life. Then again, so were Hiccup and I! We were laughing and trying to stay on, almost falling off when the spinning came! "Thank you for nothing, you useless reptile" Hiccup joked. Eventually though, Hiccup looked like he was going to throw up, so I told Toothless to top. That didn't work. I thought back to the night when this happened before, and remembered how I got him to stop.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" I exclaimed. This caused Toothless to level off, revealing the beautiful evening sky. I slowly let go of Hiccup, and reached up to the clouds. I felt like I was on top of the world, and after that flight, I just laughed. Hiccup looked back at me and grinned.I grinned back. Eventually, Toothless went up into the starry sky revealing Dragon's Edge, looking absolutely beautiful. I relaxed, and put my arms around Hiccup, and resting my chin on his shoulder. I sighed contently. "So, this has been fun. No nest this time though. Deal?" I asked. Hiccup laughed.

"Deal." There was more silence. "So, you enjoyed your kidnapping, Miss Hofferson?" Hiccup asked. I laughed.

'Yes. It was the best kidnapping I've ever had." I informed him.

"Good. Because it's not over yet." Hiccup told me. That surprised me. What else did he have planned? I decided to just wait and see. Toothless flew us onto the side of one of the cliffs, where Tuffnut was. He was holding the blindfold.

"Not again" I groaned. Hiccup just laughed and continued to fly Toothless. When we landed, Hiccup hopped down and held his hand out. I took it, and came off of Toothless. I patted Toothless' head. "Thanks Toothless" I said, before once again being blindfolded. Hiccup grabbed my hand, and off we were. I thought about the day... why was Hiccup doing this? It wasn't Valentine's Day... so what? It confused me. But before I could think about it anymore, we stopped. "Are we here already?" I asked in surprise.

"Yep! But you still have to be blindfolded." He told me, and almost immediately my shoulders sunk, but Hiccup still only laughed."Don't worry, Astrid. You can take it off soon!" I brightened, but only a bit. Hiccup let go of my hand, and walked off. I waited a few minutes, before I heard someone else walk towards me. I felt them grab my shoulder. Someone familiar, yet unfamiliar at the same time.

"Hey Astrid." The voice said. Heather!

"Heather!" I exclaimed! What was she doing here! Did Hiccup have something to do with it? Probably.

"Hey! You can take of your blindfold now." She told me. I hurriedly took it off, wanting to see my friend. As soon as it was off, I noticed we were still near the cliff. I chucked the blindfold off the side of it.

"There. Let them find _that_!" I said, very proud of what I did. Heather just laughed.

"They have spares" She informed me. I deflated a little, in mock sadness. But I instantly brightened, and hugged my friend, who hugged me back.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, still surprised that she was even here!

"Oh, I was flying around, when I thought I should come visit." She said casually. I, however, did not believe her.

"Sure" I said, raising an eyebrow. Heather smiled.

"Oh, come on! Don't you believe me? When have I ever lied to you?" she asked. I was about to count all the times, when Heather said "Don't answer that" Then she ran ahead and motioned for me to follow. I ran to catch up to her, and we soon made it to the motioned for me to stay, than walked off. I was left alone at the lake. I found a rock to sit on and waited for whatever was supposed to happen. After a few minutes, I began to lose hope that anything was going to happen, and after a few more minutes, I stood up to go. But I was stopped by whistling. **[I bet that you all know where this is going.]** I looked behind me, and saw that Hiccup was coming toward me. He continued to whistle, but I couldn't figure out what the tune was. He eventually walked right behind me. I still couldn't put a finger on the tune. Until he started singing.

"I'll swim and sail, on savage seas. With ne'er a fear of drowning. And gladly ride the waves of life, if you will marry me." he sang, which made me realize the song. For the dancing and the dreaming. Wait... no. He isn't. Is he? My eyes widened in shock. Hiccup continued.

"No scorching sun, nor freezing cold, will-" He was cut off by Tuffnut in the background, who started to sing as well.

"Will stop me on my journey..." Tuffnut stopped when he realized that everyone was staring at him. "Sorry" he apologized, as Hiccup glared at him, before once more softening up. I giggled a bit at Tuffnut's antics. He continued again.

"If you will promise me your, heart" He sang, holding my hand to his heart. He looked at me expectantly. Oh yea! I have to sing, too! But how does it go? "And love..." prompted Hiccup. I couldn't figure it out! I was panicking now! Hiccup sighed, and let his hand drop, when I remembered.

"And love me for eternity." I took a shaky breath, and took lead Hiccup away from the lake. I was... I couldn't describe it. So I continued. "My dearest one, my darling dear, your mighty words astound me. But I've no need of mighty deeds when I feel your arms around me!" I sang a little faster as Hiccup and I started dancing, a bit clumsily since he was still, well... Hiccup! Then he continued.

"But I would bring you rings of gold, I'd even sing you poetry, and I will keep you from all harm, if you would stay beside me!" Hiccup sounded overjoyed! Then again, so was I! I continued, and even though we were tripping all over each other, we were both laughing.

"I have no use for rings of gold, I care not for your poetry I only want your hand to hold" I sang.

"I only want you near me" Hiccup continued. Then, we both sang.

"To love, to kiss,to sweetly hold, for the dancing and the dreaming. Through all life's sorrow's and delights I'll keep your love beside me!" We sang faster now. "I'll swim and sail on savage seas with ne'er a fear of drowning and gladly ride the waves of life if you will marry me!" We finished. Off in the distance we heard Ruffnut and Tuffnut finishing the song as well, but they weren't the best of singers, so everyone (including Toothless) were clutching their ears. Well, everyone except us. We were too busy laughing and hugging. Eventually, Tuffnut and Ruffnut stopped. Then Hiccup stopped laughing, and took a deep breath. He grabbed something from one of his many pockets, and went down on one knee. I gasped, putting my hands over my mouth. He held out what he took from the pocket. It was a ring!

"Astrid, I love you, and I always have. Will-" I cut him off with punch to the shoulder "OW!" He exclaimed. "Why would you _do_ that?" I smirked.

"That's for not asking me sooner." I told him. Then his eyes widened with realization. I've done this before. I went in to kiss him. It was... different than the other ones. Better. I knew my answer. When we broke apart, I gave him my trademark saying. "And that's for everything else." I whispered. He hugged me, and I hugged him back, leaning my head on his shoulder.

"So, I take it that was a yes?" He asked.

"Yes." Was my answer. Suddenly, I remembered someone. "Your Dad is going to be pleased, huh?" I joked. He laughed.

"Yep. One step closer to grandbabies!"

 **So, did y'all like that one-shot? I thought it would be a fun one to write. Stoick should be happy. It's one step closer to grandbabies! ;) What did you think? Should I make it a two-shot and show you the wedding? Well, bye for now! :D**


	2. The Wedding

**So, here it is! Finally! The wedding! But first, reviews!**

 **Lily: Those are great names! And I can totally see Hiccup naming his son after his Dad! :)**

 **Fangirl686: Oh my gosh... I... But... I think I'll join you. *goes and sobs in corner***

 **Lightclaw's Shadow: Yay! Finally!**

 **HappyPup1: No grandbabies as of right now, but it is a two-shot! Yay!**

 **clank2662: Hurray!**

 **Now, it's onto the wedding! *throws rice on everyone's head. People start shouting* Hehehe... Let's just get on with the story!**

* * *

It was the day that Hiccup had been waiting for since he proposed to Astrid three years ago. It was finally the day of their wedding. Hiccup was getting ready alongside his mother at their house. For three long years, they had been working on the wedding preparations, which were sadly temporarily stopped roughly two years ago because of Drago's attack and... the death of his father. It still pained Hiccup to even think about that. So he stopped thinking about it, and thought instead of the incredibly long process that brought him to this point, and of the day it all started.

 _Flashback starts_

 _It was sunset, and Hiccup was having the most enjoyable and romantic flight probably known to all of mankind. Than again, he was pretty sure that there hadn't been many flights in the first place anyways. He was riding a dragon with the girl of his dreams, Astrid, over their beautiful village with her arms wrapped around him, while he was sitting there completely content with everyone and everything. Only minutes before hand he and Astrid were holding on to the back of his dragon, Toothless, for dear life as Toothless did loop de loops, spins, dives and so much more, seeming to enjoy every minute of it. Him and Astrid on the other hand? Not so much. Even though Hiccup told Toothless to get them down gently, he had other ideas and decided to take them on a ride that would scare even Hiccup Horrendus Haddock I out of his wits. It had looked like there was no end in sight, except maybe their deaths, until Astrid apologized. Toothless suddenly than levelled off into the clouds, creating a beautiful and breathtaking scene for what seemed like the perfect flight and the perfect day. Hiccup smiled. Yep. It was definitely perfection._

 _I Flashback ends_

Hiccup smiled fondly at that memory. Than, a couple years later, Hiccup took Astrid on another crazy flight, this time intentional. They than levelled off, the clouds and the sky creating almost the exact same view as before, only instead of Berk being below them it was Dragons Edge. They than landed, before taking Astrid to a opening in the forest by a lake, where they sang the duet _For The Fancing and The Dreaming._ Hiccup than proposed, to which Astrid joyfully said yes. Hiccup was snapped out of these nice thoughts by his Mom, Valka, giving him some last minute advice.

"Now remember, when you stick the sword in the wooden pole it must stay there, otherwise your wedding will be seen as a curse, which you do _not_ want to happen. Also, you must-" His Mom was talking very fast, and Hiccup could see as plain as day that his Mom was worried.

"It'll be alright, Mom." Hiccup interrupted. Hiccup offered her a smile, which she returned.

"I know dear, but I'm still anxious. I am your mother after all. Also..." She paused, almost as if she did not want to continue, before she took a deep breath and continued. "Also, I want everything to be perfect. You need this, especially after..." Valka didn't need to continue that sentence, because Hiccup knew immediately what she was talking about. He hugged her suddenly, which surprised her, but she gladly hugged him back. Once they broke the hug, Valka took a deep breath, and put her hands firmly on her sons shoulders.

"You are going to do great. This is going to be a moment that you will remember for the rest of your life. So remember. You have the heart of a Cheif, and the soul of a dragon. You got this." She encouraged. Hiccup smiled warmly at her.

"Thanks Mom. I'm really glad your here." He said.

"As am I" she replied. The two stood there together for a moment as mother and son, until the sound of bells coming from the Great Hall rang out and they both grinned.

"It's time!" Valka said happily. "Go get 'em!" She cried, shoving her son lightly in the direction of the door. Hiccup chuckled lightly, before walking quite fast to the Great Hall. As per tradition, Hiccup had not been aloud to see Astrid and was still it, so he had to be there first. When he walked in, he saw that people had begun coming, including one familiar face he hadn't seen in a while. It was Heather and Fishlegs' daughter, who was the spitting image of Heather, with Fishlegs' dragon smarts, too. She was only one years old, but she was already an amazing dragon rider. He waved at her, and she glanced at his direction, before noticing him and grinning widely, waving back. Hiccup smiled back before walking up to the front of the aisle beside Gobber (who was of course leading the ceremony in his fathers place). Hiccup had entrusted Gobber to keep the sapphire-encrusted sword that Hiccup grave robbed from his great, great grandfather, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, as per tradition (one he hated) for fear of him losing it. So Gobber handed him the sword proudly, before offering him one final encouragement.

"Your father would be proud, a Hiccup." Gobber said. Hiccup smiled at this and nodded his thanks, for fear of his voice breaking. He than held the sword dutifully at his side, and not a moment too soon. It was time.

The wedding bells rang for a second time, signalling the beginning of the wedding and the brides entrance. But first came out the flower girls, Astrid's little cousins Anna and Clara Belle. They skipped down the aisle happily, throwing petals all around, including on some people's heads. Next was the ring bearer, along with the bridesmaids and the best men. The ring bearer was a little boy named Alex that Hiccup had grown fond of over the past two years who reminded him so much of himself. He was very 'unviking-like' and was curious, also incredibly intelligent and an excellent apprentice for Gobber, now that Hiccup was Chief. The bridesmaids were Ruffnut, Heather, and two of Astrids favourite cousins. The best men were Tuffnut, Snotlout, Fishlegs and Gustav, surprisingly. Hiccup had decided to make him one of his best men because he actually admired how courageous and relentless he was. Most of the time.

As they all filed at there respective places, but Hiccup hardly noticed. He was too busy looking in awe at the beautiful woman who just stepped through the door. Astrid. Her hair was done up in a braid that went all the way around her head, with a few wavy strands framing her face. It had a couple flowers throughout the braids, giving it a springtime look. Her dress was absolutely beautiful, it being pure white except for the belt which went loosely around her waist that was copper coloured and designs on her sleeves that were big and flowing that were coloured blue. The dress was floor length and she wore the traditional vail that also had a few of the blue designs on the side and the end. She too, held a sword at her side. Hiccups heart momentarily stopped beating and he gasped. Oh my shields his bride-to-be was gorgeous! She walked next to her father was smilingly proudly. When they reached the end of the aisle, Gobber asked Astrids father:

"Do you give your daughter to this man, to protect her and provide for her?" Astrids father looked at her, before smiling proudly once more and saying:

"I do" Astrid smiled before moving up in front of me by her bridesmaids. We both were smiling broadly. Gobber looked at the two of us and also smiled. Gobber told us to hold each other's hands as he asked us to exchange the swords. I let go of one of her hands to give her the sword, before saying:

"Astrid, I give you this sword for you to, if God wills for me to leave this world before you, give to our son for his wedding in my absence." As Hicup handed her the sword, he saw Astrid mouth 'You better not'. Hiccup smirked at that, before slightly nodding. Astrid than in turn also let go of my other hand before in turn giving me her sword. We both held our swords dutifully our sides. Gobber than called for the ring bearer, who brought the two rings over, with each of us grabbing the ring we would give to the other.

"Hiccup, as you place the ring on Astrids finger, please repeat after me. I give you this ring to wear"

"I give you this ring to wear" I copied, still smiling, with maybe a tear or two pooling in my eyes.

"As a symbol of my abiding love" Gobber said.

"As a symbol of my abiding love."

"My eternal faith, and my undying devotion"

"My eternal faith, and my undying devotion."

"For you to remember always and forever our unity"

"For you to remember always and forever our unity." I finished, before placing the ring on Astrids finger. It was gold and looked like most wedding rings, but I knew and Astrid knew that on the inside it said my name and vice versa. Gobber than told Astrid to say the same words, which she said happily. She than put the ring on Hiccups finger, causing some tears to pool in Astrids eyes as well. Gobber looked at the two of us and even he sounded choked up when he said this last part.

"You may now kiss the bride." He said. I smiled and happily obeyed, taking the veil off of her beautiful face. This was one order I would _never_ disobey! As we kissed, everyone cheered and a few (most likely Snotlout and Tuffnut) started whistling, but it was as if it was only Astrid and I in the room. It was pure bliss. As we broke the kiss, Astrid smiled broadly for the billionth time, that day, which I also did. Ruffnut than came up and gave me the bouquet, which I tossed behind me into the crowd. Valka ended up being the one who caught it, which surprised her. I smiled at that. Who knows, right?

With the ceremony over, the band played some lively music, while Astrid grabbed the mead for us. When she came over, we toasted to each other for our marriage before taking a drink. We sat side by side in peace, with Astrids head resting on my shoulder. We soon both finished our mead, and Snotlout came over, before whispering in my ear:

"It's time." I smirked hearing this before standing up abruptly, but not too abruptly because I didn't want to startle Astrid. Secretly, the gang and I (minus Astrid) had been planning a little surprise for the wedding, and now it was time to put that plan into action. I held out my hand for Astrid and asked:

"May I have this dance, milady?" She smiled before putting her hand and mine and nodding. I brought her over to the dance floor, and just like the gang planned, there was a section in the middle that was open. I brought Astrid to that when suddenly the music stopped. Snotlout, Ruffnut, Tuffnut, Fishlegs and Heather were spread out around the edge of the circle and started whistling a familiar tune. I joined in as well, confusing Astrid at first before she got what was going on, to which she smirked.

"I'll swim and sail on savage seas. With ne'er a fear of drowning. And gladly ride the waves of life, if you will marry me. No scorching sun, nor freezing cold, will stop me on my journey. If you will promise me your heart." I sang, luckily without having the twins inter up again this time. Astrid smiled, before continuing with the song.

"And love me for eternity..." She sang getting ready to dance. "My dearest one my darling dear your mighty words astound me, but I've no need of mighty deeds when I feel your arms around me..." The song picked up with the instrument players joining in with the fiddle and some windpipes. Astrid and I started dancing as I sang my next part.

"But I could bring you rings of gold, I'd even sing you poetry. And I will keep you from all harm, if you would stay beside me."

" I've no need of rings of gold, I care not for your poetry, I only want your hand to hold" Astrid sang beautifully.

"I only want you near me" We now started singing together in harmony, quite good if I do say so myself. And I do.

"To love, to kiss, to sweetly hold, for the dancing and the dreaming. Through all life's sorrows and delights I'll keep your love inside me. I'll swim and sail on savage seas, with ne'er a fear of drowning and gladly ride the waves of life if you will marry me!" We finished the song, breathless but still laughing. The crowd cheered, and we walked over to the gang and gave them our thanks for helping. We danced a few more songs, some slow, some fast. Tuffnut actually met a nice girl whom he danced with from Heathers old tribe and Astrid had a father-daughter dance. It started getting near 1:00 when people started leaving and soon enough, Astrid and I were walking to _our_ new home. Before we almost got there, Astrid punched me in the shoulder.

"OW! Why would you _do_ that?!" I asked, quite loudly, too. She smirked.

"That's for not telling me about that surprise." She said. I smirked too, realizing what was coming next. Astrid came in for the kiss, to which I complied. We than walked the rest of the way, and I carried her across the house 'threshhold', before closing the door. It was a _very_ special day.


End file.
